deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Croc vs The Lizard
Killer Croc vs The Lizard is a What-if Death Battle. Description DC vs Marvel! Batman and Spider-Man fought each other before and Spidey won, but which of their reptilian monstrous foe is the deadliest of the two? Interlude Wiz: We have pitted Batman and Spiderman against each other, and Spidey won. Boomstick: But what about their reptilian foes, like Waylon Jones A.K.A. The Killer Croc ... Wiz: ...and Dr. Curt Conners A.K.A. The Lizard . Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Killer Croc Wiz: When Waylon Jones was a newborn with an extreme case of what is called epidermolytic hyperkeratosis in which his body resembles that of the crocodile , his mother died on him and his father abandoned him. Boomstick: Now that is more fucked up than Tails' story! Wiz: But it gets much worse, Boomstick, as he was taken into custody by his aunt. Boomstick: How can that be worst? Wiz: She is abusive and has a lot of drinking problems, which lead Jones to be anti-social that lead him to jail including eating a fellow cellmate for mocking him by his appearance. Boomstick: Oh, well he did get out at age 34 to be in a circus to wrestle crocodiles, but he latered quitted the circus to start a new villain path, dubbing himself as....The Killer Croc! Wizard: Killer Croc possesses superpowers that we all know can come from a crocodile like superhuman strength and superhuman speed. Boomstick: He also has razor sharp claws and teeth to tear anyone in his way, and maybe given a chance to eat them when he kills them, and he has a healing factor in which he can regenerate his health to make him fight again like the wounds never happened, and he is a great swimmer! Wiz: Croc maybe the foe of Batman, but he also has some competition in crime as well, such as trying to out-crime the Joker. Boomstick: And sometimes going head to head with his number one rival of crime, Bane. Wiz: Though his accomplishments are unknown, he has got his revenge on his abusive aunt, establish crime mobs in Tampa, killed Robin's parents, and even got a new place to live in the swamp by Swamp Thing. Boomstick: Those are pretty good things, but let's not forget his weakness! Wiz: Croc's weakness like the crocodiles he was partially named after, he is not immuned to cold temperatures and can tire out quickly if he is out of the water. Boomstick: Even so, you don't want to fuck around with this guy when he eats people for breakfast! Killer Croc: 'Tick, Tock, Feed the croc!' The Lizard Wiz: Dr. Curtis Connors was a gifted surgeon. He was enlisted in the army during the days of World War II to help repair soldiers who were badly injured. Boomstick: All was going swimmingly until Curt Connors became a victim from a Dead-ass explosion! Fortunately for him though, he survived... Wiz: ...but at a cost in which he lost his arm, thus making him an amputee. Boomstick: Just like you with your robotic glitchy arm, Wiz! Wiz: Yyyyyyeah, Boomstick; anyhow he decided to find a cure of getting his arm by studying how lizards managed to do so when they lose their parts. Boomstick: Like their pe-''' Wiz: After certain studies and concocting, he used it in a limbless rabbit... '''Boomstick: Ha! Suck it, Roger! Wiz: ...his animal test was a success, then he tried it on himself too, and it was a complete success on his part in which his destroyed arm returns to him as he hoped. Boomstick: But there comes a certain side effect that happens with it in which he turns into a man-sized Reptilian monster that we all know of in supervillain history....The Lizard! Wiz: The Lizard gained many reptilian Powers that his ego, Connors, wouldn't have on him as a human such as superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and jumping. He can lift 12 tons and reach speeds of up to 45 miles per hour, when on his fours. He also gains a healing factor like the lizard that he is. Boomstick: His weapons of choice include his sharp claws and teeth that can rip and tear foe into shred and a six foot long tail that can destroy concrete! He can also climb and stick to walls on occasion, just like his nemesis, Spider-Man. Wiz: He also gains another power in his arsenal known as reptilian telepathy. Boomstick: Wait, what kind of telepathy? Wiz: Reptilian Telepathy, a unique power made exclusively to the lizard that controls the minds of all the ranged areas reptiles, between Crocodiles, Lizards, and even Snakes. Now that should've went double to turtles too. Boomstick: However, none of that happened because either turtles are too friendly or that the Marvel Company thinks that turtles are amphibians and not reptiles. Wiz: Anyway, Lizard is more than willing to use the reptiles as his infantry when he needs to like whenever Spider-Man comes around. Boomstick: But just because he can have the reptiles do his bidding, that does not mean that Lizard is a slouch, when comes in to fighting his foes on his own, he can surprisingly be quite the fighter. Though when he does retreat from Spidey, he sacrifises his old part that the web-slinger grabs lizard by and replaces it with a new one, and sometimes squeezes himself through even the tightest of cracks without any injuries. Wiz: Right Boomstick, and despite being a villain, he has accomplished certain things in different media; like in the forgotten 1980's Spider-Man cartoon, he turned New York City into a tropical jungle-like paradise for the escaped reptiles from the zoo. Boomstick: Despite that being short-lived. Wiz: And in the 1994 cartoon, he was proclaimed by many of New York's mutated lizards in the sewers to be the lizard king. Boomstick: But when he was transferred to a peaceful planet with Spidey, Storm, Iron Man, the Fantastic Four, and the Black Cat; Lizard has temporarily sided with them in order to come back to Earth. Wiz: Of course, that was all the cause of a machine that Mr. Fantastic and Iron Man used to make the Connors part more in controlled compared to the savage part of him; but he did later aid Spider-Man in the 'Friend or Foe' game. Boomstick: Wow, is there no stop to this reptilian beast though? Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, in spite to beleif, he is not completely invincible, as like many other reptiles, Lizard's own personal kryptonite is ice, cold temperatures which diminish his strength, endurance, and speed. Boomstick: But despite his only weakness, Lizard is one mean, green, fighting reptile! The Lizard: 'That scrawny web-slinger. (hiss) He's too late to stop me now. Before this day is through, I'll transform New York City into a jungle, overrun it with wild reptiles; All of them! Controlled by me, the Lizard.' Fight In the Everglade swamp, Dr. Curt Connors was doing some research in his lab. Dr. Connors: 'Maybe if I put in the right elements, I would be able to make a brand new concoction to genetically replace my arm automatically without that reptilian incident this time.' Out of his swamp lab, Killer Croc is on a swamp hunt looking for a swamp creature to eat, until he hears a noise from afar, Croc gives chase and runs through Connors' lab knocking everything in his way. Fortunately for Connors, he got out of the way the minute he heard the rushing noise and if the source behind it was coming after him. Unfotunately, the concotion he was working on got on him, but he does grow a new arm. Connors: 'Wow, that was an unexpected surpr...' Before Connors could finish his sentence though, he goes through a painful transformation. Connors: 'AAGH, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME THIS TIME? I-I-...' And soon after, Connors was turned into the Lizard yet again. Lizard: 'I'm finally back, and now to get my revenge on Spider-Man!' Elsewhere in the swamp, Killer Croc was eating the prey he successfully chase after, referringly an alligator, with only the tail still sticking out, but then he notices Lizard with some hypnotized reptiles under his telepathy, which cuased Croc to slurp the gator tail like a spaghetti noodle and gulp it down, even belching out a crushed grumpet out of himself. Lizard: 'My, what a perfect looking specimen, a perfect addition to my reptile army.' Lizard tries to use his reptilian telepathy on Killer Croc, but nothing happened. Lizard: 'What's this? No reptile has broken through my telepathy before.' Killer Croc: 'You wish you'd control me punk, cause despite the fact that I call myself the Killer Croc and I have a scaly appearance of one, I'm more freakish human than you think!' Lizard: 'Fine, if you are not with us, you're against us!' FIGHT Lizard: 'Leave this to me, my friends!' Croc and Lizard give each other claw after claw attack, as well as blocking each other's attacks, until Croc push Lizard away and dove underwater. Wondering where the Croc went, Lizard looked around, but it was too late, for Croc rose out from behind him and trapped him in his arm trying to choke him. Killer Croc: 'Looks like I'm having a Lizard for dinner!' Lizard: 'There's more to me than meets the eye!' Then the Lizard used his powerful tail and whacked the Killer Croc below his belt. Killer Croc: 'Ahhh! My maw and pop button!' Then Lizard picked up Croc and threw him to a hollow log, and starts to run, Croc grabs lizard by the tail, only to see that he literally got the tail not Lizard himself. Lizard: (as he generates a new tail) 'Try and catch me if you dare, fool!' Killer Croc: 'You bet I will, coward!' Croc chases Lizard through the forest in which Lizard occasionally jumps from tree to tree and swing any vines available and even squeeze through tight tree splits. Croc, angrily huffing tries to keep up, only to find himself being stuck to something, which is quicksand, then Lizard takes an oppurtunity to head back to Croc, land on his shoulders, and using his jaws, he bites Croc's head and shakes violently, Croc tries to reach for the Lizard and try to throw him off, but it was too late, Lizard managed to rip Croc's head off and jumped off his headless body and back to the tree. As Lizard climbs down the tree to the grass. Lizard: 'Now with him gone, I can get revenge on Spider-Man with my reptile army.' K.O. Lizard uses his reptilian telepathy to recruit his reptile army and leave to New York. Results Boomstick: Wow, the Killer Croc got killed by the Lizard! Wiz: Killer Croc and Lizard fought equally, and Croc was lucky to be immuned by the Lizard's reptilian telepathy, due to Croc being more human. Boomstick: And Croc was quite the wrestler too, until Lizard used his tail to whack him in his dick! Wiz: And because Lizard is smarter than the Croc, he strategized his chase quite cleverly to have the infuriated Croc be trapped in quicksand so Lizard can decapitate him for the final blow. Boomstick: Looks like Croc's chances for a next meal are sunk! Wiz: The Winner is The Lizard! Trivia *This is Maxevil's first complete Death Battle, with credit going to Pichu95 for the photo; thus this makes it the first of Maxevil's episodes to be giving special credit to someone else, the next eight are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, and Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II. *This is the first of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Disney character and a Warner Bros. character against each other; the next two are Catwoman vs Black Cat and Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II. **This is Maxevil's first Death Battle to pit a DC comics Character and a Marvel comics character against each other, the second one going to Catwoman vs Black Cat. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle episode to feature original dialogue, the next ten are Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla, and Celestia vs Palutena. *This is Maxevil's first death battle to pit 2 or more combatants who are animals against each other, the next six are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, and Leatherhead vs Al Negator. *During the sequence where Killer Croc was eating an alligator and burped out a trumpet, some readers might assume that the alligator that Croc ate is Louie from the Disney movie, "The Princess and the Frog". Who would you be rooting for? Killer Croc The Lizard Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil